


Imperfect (Lafferson)

by specialmal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hamliza - Freeform, Lafferson - Freeform, M/M, Mullirens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialmal/pseuds/specialmal
Summary: Lafayette thinks about how he's going to tell Thomas he's pregnant while going through turbulence, anxiety, and guilt.





	1. Meet 'n' Greet

Lafayette barged into the apartment. "Guys, guess what, guess what, guess what!"

"What!?" Alexander, John, and Hercules turned around from their very confusing, and oddly satisfying, game of dominoes.

Lafayette's face went bright red. "I met this cute guy at the market yesterday. He looked almost like me, except his hair wasn't tied up. He was really nice to me and I invited him over today. Is that OK?"

"Sure." John smiled. "It'd be nice to meet him."

Hercules nodded in agreement. "If you're gonna fall in love, we need to know what type of guy he is. We're not letting you go that easily!"

"If everyone else agrees, so do I," Alex said. 

"Thanks, guys!" Lafayette blushed.

_Two hours later..._

_Ding, dong _went the doorbell and Lafayette was scrambling to get to it.

"Coming!" he yelled. 

All he had on was some grey sweatpants with a golden star on the left. He had on a white shirt that had been rainbow tye died back in 7th grade as an art project.

He was surprised that it still fit him, after all these years.

When he got to the living room, he saw that Alexander had already answered the door.

"Evening, Hamilton." He heard Thomas say. "This IS Lafayette's place, right? Either that or I'm on the wrong floor."

"Yes. You are." Alexander growled.

Lafayette quickly walked up to the two, feeling the tension. "So you've met Thomas. Nice. Come in."

Thomas walked into the apartment. Lafayette was about to follow until Alexander pulled him back.

"So THIS is the nice guy that you brought over!?" Alexander exclaimed. "Let me guess, you've already slept together?"

"Well... I-" Lafayette stammered.

He was interrupted by a hand on his hip, that then moved to his shoulder.

Lafayette turned around and saw Thomas smiling that same mischevious grin that had made him fall in love with him in the first place.

Alexander just rolled his eyes and said, "Should I leave you guys alone?"

"Yes," Lafayette said lovingly.

Alex sighed and walked upstairs, "See you later."

"I didn't know you lived with HIM." Thomas sighed walked the two over to the couch and sat down. "You should've told me. Then, I would've been a lot more prepared."

Lafayette blushed. "I know, I know. But it's not like I knew you were THE Thomas Jefferson. Also, it's not like Alex is gonna murder you or somethin'."

"Well, I think he would." Thomas said, stretching out the "well".

Lafayette just laughed. "Look, Thomas, he's my best friend, so he would find some way to deal with the fact that we're dating."

Thomas nodded. "True."

"So," Lafayette put a hand on Thomas' shoulder, "just be nice when you're over, and they not to start any fights. OK?"

"OK," Thomas whined a little. "I'm only doing this because of you babe."

"I know." Lafayette sighed. "I know."

"Alex!" a familiar voice screamed. "Open up! My hands are full of groceries and I forgot my keys!"

Lafayette chuckled a little. "Coming!"

"Who-" Thomas started.

"Thanks, Laf," Hercules said. "John's still downstairs unloading everything if you're wondering."

Lafayette nodded, trying to control his laughter. "Pft... yeah OK..."

Hercules narrowed his eyes. "It's NOT funny."

"Pft... whatever..." Lafayette answered.

Hercules set down the groceries in the kitchen and noticed Thomas. "Who's that? He keeping you hostage or somethin'. He keeping you hostage or somethin'. Just try not to abuse them too much. I need them next week. We're going Christmas shopping!"

"Whoa, Herc. That turned really dark and creepy in like, five seconds." Lafayette took a step back. "But no, he's the guy I told you about earlier."

"Sup." Thomas greeted.

"Ohhhhh," Hercules remembered. "You mean the cute guy you met in the market yesterday."

Thomas looked at Lafayette with questioning eyes "Cute?"

Lafayette blushed a deep red. "One, Herc, shut up. Two, Thomas, DON'T say another word. Three, John, wait JOHN!?"

Everyone looked at John, who had loads of groceries in his hands and looked pretty tired.

"Help..." he managed to choke out.

Lafayette and Hercules ran over and grabbed all the groceries, set them on the kitchen counter, and helped John stand up after he stumbled to the ground when the groceries were taken of his hands.

"Babe, you OK?" Hercules asked.

John nodded. "Just a little tired that's it. It's almost midnight after all."

Lafayette was a little confused. "Midnight? Has that much time passed by already."

Hercules looked at Lafayette. "I'll get John to bed. You deal with that guy. OK?"

Lafayette nodded in agreement. "OK."

He turned to Thomas, but then noticed he was gone! "Damnit, Thomas," Lafayette whispered to himself.

Lafayette had his hand on the doorknob, when it jerked open, making him fall.

"Oh my god!" Thomas gasped. "You OK babe?"

Lafayette stood up and coughed a little. "Yeah, I'm good. By the way, concrete tastes terrible."

Thomas laughed at the jokey comment. "Thanks for the tip. Also, there's something I've been meaning to tell you..."

"Well, I'm going first. Did you just have that in your car the whole time or something?" Lafayette asked, motioning to Thomas' suitcase.

"Well..." Thomas started, "let's go to your room and I'll explain."

"Ok..." Lafayette said, a little bit confused.

When they got in, Thomas closed the door and locked it.

Lafayette narrowed his eyes. "Really? We're doing this again?"

"No. We're not doing that again." Thomas rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed next to Lafayette.

"So," Lafayette started, "what did you want to tell me?"

"I'm not from here Laf," Thomas said plainly.

Lafayette rolled his eyes playfully. "Neither am I but I still live here."

"No, Laf, I'm being serious," Thomas said. "I was here on a job assignment. And when I met you..." Thomas stopped and sighed lovingly. "...my life changed. That night, last night, was the best night of my life. We couldn't and we wouldn't get our hands off each other. It felt so good. So right. Tomorrow, me and a colleague are going to New York. And I want you to come with us. It'll ve nice, the two of us together traveling the world. So, what do you say?"

"I..." Lafayette started. "I don't know. I want to go with you but I don't want to leave Alex, John, and Hercules."

"You've always known them." Thomas reasoned. "And they'll always have a special place in your heart. But I want my own special place in your heart. You can come with me and we'll create it together. You barely know me. Come with me and we'll create it together."

"Yeah Laf, he's right. You barely know him." Alex's voice perked up.

The two looked at Alex, who was visibly scowling, and gave him a sign with those looks that he should continue.

"You really wouldn't choose a boy over family, would you?" Alexander asked, raising an eyebrow. "Like Thomas said, you barely know him, so why would you go with him? Why?"

"Because..." Lafayette's eyes started to fill with tears. "Because..."

"BECAUSE I'VE ALWAYS BEEN THROWN TO THE SIDE!" Lafayette unexpectedly yelled.

"Shh!" Alexander whisper-yelled. "You're going to wake up Herc and John!"

"Because you guys have something and I don't," Lafayette said through tears. "Because you guys are so focused on that something, while I'm left on the side. The leftover. The fifth wheel."

"Is something wrong?" John asked, a little startled. Then he saw Lafayette about to lose it, and went over and hugged him.

He turned to Alexander and said, "What the fuck, Alex."

"Sorry." Alexander apologized, a little offended. "I didn't mean to make him cry of anything, geez. Always so touchy." 

John was about to fight Alexander, when Lafayette spoke up. "I guess you're right Alex. I won't go to New York with Thomas. I won't." Lafayette said through his tears.

"Wha-" John was about to ask but got cut off by Alexander.

"John, just go to sleep. Glad you made the right decision Laf." Alexander ordered, smirking at Thomas.

"Ok..." John said, a little skeptical. He kissed Lafayette on the cheek and said, "Sleep well, OK."

Lafayette nodded. "OK."

When the two left the room, Thomas leaned in a little and asked, "So that's a yes, huh?"

"You always know when I'm lying. But, yeah, that's a yes." Lafayette answered before closing the space between their lips. 

The kiss was passionate and filled with some lust.

But Lafayette didn't mind.

He didn't give a fuck about anyone's opinions, especially Alexander's.

He loved this man with all his heart.

And NO ONE was going to change his opinion otherwise.

No one...


	2. A Colleague and Old Friend

Driving up to San Juan to catch a flight to go to New York against his brother's word, ESPECIALLY after he said he wouldn't, was the guiltiest thing Lafayette's EVER done.

That and sleeping with his brother's childhood bully.

Alexander would be proud of him if he didn't have to do all this dumb stuff with Thomas Jefferson.

Lafayette and Alexander grew up together in New York City. 

Lafayette was put into adoption by his parents but, unlike other parents, they were actually in his life a lot.

They were there for his first steps, first word, first dance, first everything.

Well, everything but first kiss.

Yes, it's weird that Lafayette is 22 hasn't kissed, dated, or slept with ANYONE before Thomas.

Honestly, he's been a virgin his whole life.

Alexander, however, had a different story...

His dad left him when he was 10 and his mom died when he was 12. At 14, he moved in with Lafayette and their adopted parents, George and Martha Washington.

Alexander was always jealous of the fact that Lafayette's parents were always around. He wanted something like that, even though he knew he could never have what Lafayette had.

Soon, Lafayette's parents coming over was a regular occurrence.

They considered Alexander their son and he was cool with that because he considered Lafayette as a brother, his brother.

In conclusion, they were super close, rarely opposed each other, and would NEVER betray each other.

But, Lafayette was about to break all those rules, so at this point, they wouldn't work.

"Laf," Thomas said, breaking Lafayette's train of thought.

"We're going to pick up my friend at the hotel now," Thomas stated. "We won't linger there too long because he already checked us out. Then, we'll return the car and get on a bus to drive us to the airport. OK?"

Lafayette nodded.

"Good," Thomas said, parked the car, leaned in, and passionately kissed Lafayette.

The young couple was interrupted by a knock on Thomas' window.

It was James Madison.

Through the glass, James said to the shocked men, "Didn't know you were such a slut, Thomas. Know let me in!"

Thomas unlocked the door and James got into the car.

Lafayette took one look at James, and he immediately recognized him.

"You're the kid who got poisoned and almost died," Lafayette said, eyes wide. "But you survived somehow. You were a lucky one, I guess. I get that you don't want pity. I mean, the past is in the past." He faked a smile and turned back to looking forward as the car started to back up.

"Hey, no, I understand," James said, reassuring him. "That moment in my life will always be there, will always linger. I don't mind when people bring it up. Just..." James paused, shivered, and continued, "just don't mention my father."

Lafayette, still looking ahead, answered with a: "Cool with me." and the conversation was over.

The 54-minute drive from Yauco to the international airport in San Juan was so boring because it was so long. It was silent and awkward because James was in the back typing up shit. Lafayette was sitting in the passenger seat, feeling needy. He wanted to kiss Thomas, he wanted to touch him. But because James was in the back making any movement awkward.

Anyway, Lafayette had packed three months' worth of clothes into two suitcases and had a backpack filled with all of his items of value and electronic devices.

Among those items of value were a picture of him and Alexander in a kayak in their first year of summer camp back when they were 14.

That summer, Alexander had saved Lafayette from drowning when his kayak flipped over during an evaluation.

Alexander had just done his kayaking test when Lafayette's paddle got stuck on something while he was paddling, prompting him to push the paddle harder, so he could try and get it out.

The harder Lafayette pushed the paddle, the more the kayak tipped over.

When it became clear to Lafayette that the kayak was about to flip over, it was too late.

The paddle got unstuck and flew over to the river bed.

Just when anything couldn't ger any worse, Lafayette's legs were stuck into his kayak and when his kayak flipped over, it had moved into the shallow side, cramping him and making him unable to go to the deeper side so he could have a bit more space. if his legs weren't stuck in the kayak, he could've gotten out, swam back to the surface, and onto the river bed. 

But his legs were stuck in his kayak, and even if he had gotten to the deep end, it would do him nothing because his legs were STILL stuck in his kayak. 

When Alexander saw that Lafayettes' kayak had flipped over, he immediately jumped into the lad, not caring if he could swim to shore on his own or not.

Alexander moved the kayak to the deeper end and flipped the kayak over.

Lafayette was unconscious. 

About 20 minutes later, Lafayette was in a hospital and breathing.

He decided to stay for the rest of the summer and as a result, was more careful.

Staying at camp included an overprotective and cautious Alexander Hamilton, but Lafayette didn't mind.

That summer showed how strong their brotherhood was after just four months of being around each other, and how, with the decision of flying to New York with his boyfriend without his consent, it would test, bend, and almost break their brotherhood.


	3. The Miracle Ticket

Lafayette opened up his backpack to try and find his heart locket when he found this instead: an airplane ticket going to New York City from San Juan.

He took the ticket out and showed Thomas and James. "Guys look at what I found. A ticket going from here to NYC. Check yours to see if it's the same."

They did and the tickets matched.

Same boarding time (noon/12:00), the same starting point (San Juan), and the same ending point (New York City).

It also had the same gate they were leaving from: B3.

"Amazing," Thomas gasped. "You really will be coming with us today. Because-"

"Because Thomas didn't plan to have you join us today." James finished, smirking at Thomas.

Thomas looked the other way, blushing. "Whatever"

_It's a miracle ticket._ Lafayette thought to himself. _Thanks God, Jesus, or whoever did that. I appreciate it._

After that little scene, the trio went through Baggage Check, TSA, and stopped at Starbucks to get James a coffee.

He's a lot like Alexander, honestly.

When they all boarded the plane, sat down, and took off, Lafayette knew it was going to be a LONG flight.

Not literally, but emotionally. 

Because just as they took off, Lafayette squeezed Thomas' hand.

That's normally not a good sign. 


	4. Not Expecting

Just 10 minutes after take-off, Lafayette told Thomas that he had to go to the bathroom.

No one was there waiting or using the bathrooms, lucky him.

When he got in, Lafayette collapsed, opened the toilet seat, and immediately threw up.

After just five minutes of hurling, Lafayette laid down on the floor and groaned.

Everything hurt, his jaw, stomach, legs, arms, even his back hurt.

Then he threw up again.

And again.

And again. 

Without knowing it, another 15 minutes had passed.

But Lafayette didn't really care.

He was in pain and was very sick apparently.

Well, he didn't care until a person started banging on the door telling him to hurry up because there were a lot of people waiting apparently.

This went one for about two minutes.

Until Thomas came in. 

He locked the door behind him when he entered. Then, Thomas sat down right beside Lafayette and asked, "Babe are you OK? Are you sick? Or is it the plane?"

Lafayette threw up before Thomas got his answer.

"The... plane..." Lafayette managed to choke out before hurling again.

Thomas nodded. "OK. Tell me if you need anything. I'll be right here."

Outside, a flight attendant had managed to calm down the angry bathroom mob and had them all use the bathroom on the other side of the plane.

One of the men in the group almost punched James' nose off after saying a homophobic comment about Lafayette and Thomas.

Now, he's cuffed in the back of the plane and is going to jail when they land. 

Back at the bathroom, Thomas started saying random things and asking random questions like, "Just let it all out babydoll." or "Are you OK? You've thrown up five times in a minute that has to be a record." or "When we get home, I promise that we'll have the hottest sex ever." or-

Well, you get the point.

After about five minutes of just sitting there and watching Lafayette throw up, the couple heard a knock on the door.

It was the flight attendant.

"Can I come in please?" she asked. "I'd like to check on the passenger throwing up."

"OK..." Thomas softly growled with a hint of jealousy. He planted a kiss on Lafayette's cheek, let the flight attendant in, and left.

The flight attendant closed the door, locked it, and gave Lafayette a bag. "It'll give you answers," she said.

Lafayette opened it and found four pregnancy tests.

"I-" he started.

"It helps." the flight attendant said. "You never know."

Lafayette took all four of the tests.

They all turned up positive.

"Are you going to tell him?" the flight attendant asked. "That guy with you earlier was your partner, right?"

Lafayette nodded. "I'll tell him when we land."

"OK." was all she said before she left Lafayette in that bathroom wondering how he was going to tell Thomas the news.


	5. Tell Him, Cuddle, and Kiss? The Answer is Unclear

When Lafayette came back to his seat James was telling Thomas about the fight.

"...I just couldn't let that slide, Thomas. I just couldn't." James told him.

Thomas nodded but he wasn't really paying attention.

He was worried about Lafayette.

When Lafayette sat down, Thomas leaned in and whispered, "Baby, are you OK? Do you need some water or some food? Or do you need someone to comfort you? Cause I can do that."

Tell him, cuddle, or kiss?

Tell him, cuddle, or kiss?

Tell him, cuddle, or kiss?

The answer is unclear.

Lafayette pecked Thomas on the cheek and told him, "I'd like a blanket. I just wanna lean on your shoulder and feel your warmth for the rest of the flight."

"I've got a blanket in my backpack," James said, pulling it out. "Both of you could fit under it.

"I'll work on some of my and Thomas' documents, OK?"

Lafayette nodded as he took the blanket from James and put it over Thomas and him.

After a few minutes, Thomas fell asleep.

Lafayette was leaning on his shoulder still wondering how he was going to tell Thomas about the baby.

Easier said than done flight attendant lady.

Lafayette had nothing against being pregnant, it's just the scenario they're in: after one night together BOOM! Lafayette is pregnant.

That doesn't make any sense.

To Lafayette at least.

If they've been dating for like, I dunno, three years or something, Lafayette would find it a lot more believable, a lot more normal.

But here he is, in an airplane to New York, with his caring, but sexy, boyfriend, his studious and oddly-like-Alexander-Hamilton like BFF, a homophobe tied up in the back.

Lafayette was a little scared, honestly.

Of being pregnant, of homophobes, of his brother Alexander that probably noticed he's gone now, and of Thomas: what will his reaction be?

Is he willing to keep the baby?

Will, they break-up if he knows?

What if they drift apart because of the pregnancy?

So many unanswered questions and so little time for them to be answered.

Lafayette told the flight attendant that he'd tell Thomas when they landed, but he was now a little unsure about it.

He wasn't even sure if he wanted to tell Thomas at this point.

After deeply thinking for about 15 minutes, Lafayette had made his decision.

He was going to tell Thomas.

I mean the basis of a good relationship was honesty, right?

Sitcoms make everything look SO easy.

At that moment, Lafayette felt his phone buzz.

At first, he thought it was Alexander, ready to scold him with one of his long-ass texts. But in reality, it was Eliza, his brother's girlfriend.

He took his phone out of his pocket unlocked it, and read her text.

**Eliza: where r u?**

**Eliza: Alex told me u went to NY but i wanted 2 ask u**

Lafayette thought about it for a second. What would he tell Eliza?

The truth?

The truth.

Eliza could smell out a lie from a mile away.

**Laf: it tru**

Lafayette anxiously pressed send and awaited Eliza's respond.

Typing...

**Eliza: oh**

Thomas fluttered his eyes open as Lafayette stared at his phone in disbelief.

"What's wrong babe?" Thomas asked, yawning.

"Oh, nothing," Lafayette said, eyes glued to his phone.

Thomas yawned and then raised an eyebrow at Lafayette. "Oh, it looks like something alright."

Thomas then looked over Lafayette's shoulder and saw the conservation. "Oh."

"Yeah," Lafayette said, looking away.

Then he got another message from Eliza.

**Eliza: hope u have a fun time in NY, lil bro**

**Eliza: ilysm<3**

Lafayette answered immediately.

**Laf: ily2<3**

"Who is SHE?" Thomas asked, growling a little.

Lafayette rolled his eyes. "She's just a friend Thomas. Besides, Eliza is Alex's girlfriend so I couldn't date her even if I tried."

"OK..." Thomas said, a little skeptical.

Lafayette kissed Thomas on the cheek and said, "I wouldn't trade you for anyone in the world."

"Oh, I'm about to throw-up," James said, rolling his eyes as he watched the couple lightly make-out.

Kiss him.

That was the answer.


	6. Emergency Landing

Because of the aggressive homophobic man tied up in the back of the plane, the plane had to make an emergency stop at Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic.

Lafayette at first was a little scared because he thought that he would attack him.

"Calm down, babe," Thomas told him. "He won't do anything. They've got it under control."

James nodded in agreement. "Yeah Laf. Plus, I'm pretty sure I one-uped him."

Lafayette laughed a little. "I appreciate that mon ami."

James nodded vigorously before going back to his papers.

Lafayette then proceeds to cuddling up next to his boyfriend as he buried himself in their blanket. 

The couple spent the next hour kissing and cuddling, kissing and cuddling.

It was as if they were in their own world.

Lafayette really needed to thank that son of a bitch later.


	7. Rewind I

After what happened last night, Alexander honestly felt a bit guilty.

OK, a lot guilty.

He just forced hos brother to stay in Puerto Rico and not go to New York with the love of his life because it was Thomas Jefferson.

Thomas fucking Jeffershit.

The guy who during 8th grade and high school bullied him, trashed him when they were in debate class, and ALWAYS seemed to emphasis that he was short for most teens their age.

But Alexander must admit before he and Jefferson formally met and became enemies, Alexander had a little boy crush on him.

What was not to like?

He was popular, smart, strong, loving, and dare he say it, hot.

But Thomas would never notice Alexander, and even if he did, he would never fall in love with him.

Why?

Because he was dating Martha Wayles, another rich girl that EVERYONE seems to love, even though her IQ is lower than a gym sock.

Alexander Hamilton's love life was a shitty mess, OK?

But not as big as the shitty mess in Lafayette's bedroom!

It was obvious that he was in a rush, because of all the scattered pieces of clothing on the floor.

At first, Alexander was angry.

How could Lafayette do him like this!?

Everything they had, thrown out the window.

Then, he was a bit relieved.

Alexander was happy that Lafayette was going out to the big, wide world to get what he wanted.

But, STILL.

Thomas Jeffershit!

He was going to kill that son of a bitch!

"Alex."

Alexander snapped back to reality as he heard John's voice. "We both knew that this was inevitable."

Hercules furrowed his eyebrows. "So, he DIDN'T kidnap him."

John laughed and kissed Hercules on the nose. "Hercie! No! He didn't!" 

Alexander smiled. It was nice to have SOMETHING to laugh about in this shit storm.

"Well," Alexander announced, "we should at least clean up this mess."

John nodded. "Definitely." He then picked up a shirt.

After cleaning up Lafayette's room, John and Hercules went out to meet up with Peggy at the mall. She needed help with Christmas shopping.

That left Alexander alone to think.

Why did Lafayette leave?

How did he fall in love so easily? 

And why with Jefferson?

How did they really meet?

What was that vibrating in his back pocket?

Eliza apparently.

Alexander took out his phone and opened up his conversation with his girlfriend.

**Eliza: where r u?**

**Eliza: what happened 2 Laf?**

**Eliza: did he leave or something?**

**Eliza: Lexi.**

**Eliza: Answer me. **

He sighed. 

When his Betsey writes periods, that means she's serious.

**Lexi: it's complicated**

**Eliza: what did u do? what happened?**

Eliza was always fond of Lafayette. They were best friends.

**Lexi: i dunno**

**Lexi: im confused myself**

**Eliza: ok**

Alexander turned off his phone and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed some ice cream from the freezer and then got a spoon. He sat down in the living room, grabbed the remote control, and turned on the TV. He opened the Netflix app and decide that today he was going old school. 80s Voltron?

Hell yeah.


End file.
